


Indulgence

by riaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaru/pseuds/riaru
Summary: Atsumu's wearing lipstick.





	

"What's this?" Osamu asks, and it's all the warning Atsumu gets before there's a thumb dragging across his lower lip, the weight and shape of it familiar against his mouth. 

Atsumu licks his lips, tasting the salt of Osamu's skin before he tilts his head back. He doesn't move entirely out of reach, but it's enough to have his brother drop his hand, sitting there on the edge of the bed and watching with that patient expression that Atsumu knows is a lie, just the same that Osamu knows better than to believe any of his innocent smiles. 

When Atsumu doesn't speak right away, Osamu lifts his thumb with a raised eyebrow. He deliberately drops his gaze to the dusky pink stained across the pad of his finger and down the side, and Atsumu licks his lips again. 

"I borrowed it," he says. 

"Stole," his brother translates. "Show me."

The little tube of lipstick is still sitting in his pocket and Atsumu fishes it out, holding it between his thumb and forefinger with a grin. Osamu moves closer, taking the lipstick and lifting himself up on his knees so that he's hovering just above Atsumu, looking down at him with a curious expression. 

"It matches your hair," he says at length, and before Atsumu can reply to say that yes, he knows, that was why he took this particular colour, Osamu clicks his tongue. "It looks uneven, though." 

"Fix it," Atsumu tells him with a grin, but Osamu is already reaching for his chin, holding his face still while uncapping the lipstick with one hand. 

He drops the lid somewhere onto the mattress but doesn't look to see where, his gaze unwavering as he watches Atsumu, holding him in place more effectively than the hand on his chin. 

Atsumu feels Osamu tug gently at his chin, tilting his face up. He drops his gaze to the tube in his brother's hand, watching him twist it slowly, the tip of the lipstick peeking out over the rim, then slowly sliding out more. It feels like he's being teased and worse, it's deliberate. Atsumu can feel it in the weight of Osamu's gaze, in the way his own cheeks heat in response. 

"Stay still," Osamu breathes, leaning in closer to watch as he applies the lipstick in a smooth, confident glide. Of course he knows the shape of these lips, mirrored or not. He makes another pass over them with the lipstick, then pulls his hand back. Atsumu smacks his lips, watching as Osamu's gaze immediately drops to them again. 

"I think the colour would suit you too," Atsumu tells him with a slow smile. "You should see for yourself, Nii-chan."

"Should I?" Osamu hasn't leaned back yet, their faces so close together that all Atsumu can see of his brother are his eyes, heavy-lidded and dark as they watch.

Atsumu gives Osamu the most irreverent grin he has in his arsenal. When Osamu wears it, he looks downright lethal. On Atsumu, it's teasing, in a way that says, _do something about it_.

So, of course, Osamu does. He reaches around, resting his hand on the nape of Atsumu's neck, fingers curling into the dark buzz of his undercut, scratching gently over the short, soft hair there and the sensitive skin underneath, slow and firm enough to have Atsumu sigh contentedly. Then, Osamu pulls him forward, bringing their mouths together in a firm kiss. Osamu's lips are soft, but then he's nipping on Atsumu's lower lip, tugging gently. Atsumu gasps into their next kiss, bringing his arms up to wrap them around Osamu's shoulders, fingers going straight into his hair and tugging gently before he scratches over his scalp. 

Osamu is deliberately slow with him, messy as he drags his lips against Atsumu's, well aware of the way they're smudging the lipstick. Atsumu wants to see, but he doesn't want to pull away for long enough, tugging Osamu closer instead, nipping on his lips in return, teeth scraping against his chin as they shift against each other. Osamu lets go of Atsumu's hair for just long enough that it earns a low noise of protest and then his fingers are back, both his hands in Atsumu's hair this time, scratching against his hair in a slow, steady rhythm to match their kisses. Atsumu laughs breathily against Osamu's mouth, recognising the fact that he's being spoiled when it was his intention to do the spoiling in the first place. Next time, he decides, leaning further into Osamu's touch, tilting his head to the side to make it easier for Osamu to reach. 

His lips feel sensitive by the time they pull apart and he sucks on them, wanting to revel in the feeling, but he's distracted by the sight of his brother's mouth, stained with lipstick, the shade matching his brown hair just as well as it matches Atsumu's pink. His lips are _definitely_ bruised, if Osamu's are any indication, puffy and shining, and Atsumu wants to bite down on them so he does, gently sinking his teeth into Osamu's lower lip and then sucking until it earns him a soft grunt, Osamu's hands half-heartedly pushing him back. 

"You're a mess," Osamu says, sounding so impossibly fond that Atsumu can't hope to bite back the grin spreading across his face.

"We're a mess," Atsumu agrees, bringing his thumb up to Osamu's lips this time. He can't really smudge the lipstick any worse than they've already done, so he doesn't even hesitate to swipe his finger over the bow of Osamu's lips, gathering spit and pigment as he goes. Osamu sucks on his thumb, holding his gaze, then gently bites down. 

"Were you right?" Osamu asks around his finger.

"I'm always right," Atsumu replies reflexively, a little breathless. He blinks. "Right about what?" 

"The lipstick," Osamu prompts. "Does it suit me?" 

There's something in the way he lifts his eyebrow and tilts his head, Atsumu's finger still between his teeth. An invitation, Atsumu realises. Between the two of them, it's always a little more difficult to tell when Osamu is being cunning. Atsumu, though, is used to it. He can see it for exactly what it is.

"It's too smudged right now," Atsumu decides, picking up the lipstick from where Osamu dropped it in between their kisses. "I think it might, but I should really put it on you, so we can see." 

"Just to make sure," Osamu intones, the lopsided curl of his lips giving him away. 

"Yeah," Atsumu agrees, and he's the one holding Osamu's chin this time, kneeling up over him. "Hold still for me, Nii-chan."


End file.
